Pain Au Chocolat
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: When Arthur ventures down to his favourite bakery, he comes away with more than he'd hoped for. Cute FrUK. Rater M for the 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur walked from his office to the small French bakery, it was several streets away and there was a bakery right next door, but Arthur liked the French one better, he couldn't pronounce the name of the place but they did the nicest pain au chocolat he'd ever had. He craved the food there, just thinking about it made his mouth water, it was 100 times better than anything he could ever dream of making. Well worth spending half of his lunch break walking there.

He inhaled deeply as he walked in, a wide smile filling his face, he slowly turned his eyes to the counter, feeling a soft swelling in his chest mixed with slight relief at the sight of the handsome long blond haired man who usually served him.

That was another reason he came here. He had such a sweet voice and such a handsome face, god he'd give anything to…

He cleared his throat, feeling himself blush slightly as he walked up to the counter.

The French man, Francis, looked up at him and smiled softly, letting out a small chuckle.

"Monsieur Kirkland, so nice to see you again, you'll have the usual I assume?"

Arthur felt his words catch in his throat, he had such trouble actually speaking to him. He always felt like his was flirting with him, his body language, the way he leant over the counter and knitted his hands when he spoke to him, the way he almost purred as he spoke, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He knew cashiers would flirt sometimes to try to get you to buy more, but… this felt different, he often watched Francis work while he ate and he didn't act like that with any other customers.

If only he could pluck up the courage to ask for his number or something…

"Arthur," Francis cooed, smiling, watching the man's focus snap back to him, he let out a small chuckle and watched the man stumble over himself.

"Uh, yes," Arthur finally said, straightening himself up, "Yes, a pain au chocolat and a cup of tea to go, please."

Francis nodded, lifting himself from the counter as Arthur took money out from his wallet and handed it over to him. He pulled himself away from the counter to make his tea and get the pastry from the oven.

He glanced back at Arthur as he made his tea, pouring it into one of the cardboard take away cups, picking up a pen and writing his phone number on the cup, as he had for the last month and a half.

He had no idea why the man hadn't paid any notice to the numbers he'd written in the past. Maybe he was just a busy man, or unobservant? Who knew, but he was going to continue doing it until he got a call or was told to stop.

He turned back and put the cup down on the counter, his number facing the man, he smiled softly as he bagged the pastry, holding it out to him. "There you go, have a nice day handsome."

Arthur smiled, shifting on his feet again, he inhaled softly, willing himself to talk, "Thank you," he said quietly, "Do you, uh," he bit his lip, feeling his stomach tighten, "…Do you make the pastry yourself?"

Francis nodded, leaning back on the counter, looking up at Arthur with gorgeous, sparkling and bloody enchanting deep blue eyes. "Of course we do, what kind of bakery would this be if we didn't make it ourselves?"

The French man smiled up at him for a moment, biting his lip softly and swallowing softly, "…Have a nice day Arthur."

Arthur nodded, flashing a weak and nervous smile before pulling away. He cursed himself as he reached the door, food and tea in hand, turning his head to look at the man again, Francis gave him a small wave, and he forced himself to leave.

He swore to himself, holding his lip between his teeth, he pulled the pain au chocolat from the paper bag and began to eat it, shaking his head as he began the 10 minute walk back to his office.

He couldn't do it. It was so hard. No matter what he did he couldn't ask him, he'd been so close that time, but he'd chickened out at the last second.

He felt so stupid…

God he was so stupid…

He kicked the curb, gritting his teeth and letting out a growl, "Damn it."

He huffed, taking another bite of his food, he huffed softly, forcing himself to calm down and enjoy his food. It was too good and too expensive not to savour.

It was so good.

He'd calmed himself and finished his pastry by the time he got back to work. Usually he'd drink his tea first, he sipped it as he walked to his desk and frowned, finding it'd gone cold.

He looked across the room, smiling as he saw Kiku walk in, he remembered him mentioning once that Arthur always had his tea too hot.

"Kiku?" he asked loudly, "Would you like my tea? It's too cold for me."

Kiku smiled and nodded, "Oh, yes thank you Arthur." He walked up to him and took the cup, "Is this from that nice French place?"

Arthur nodded as he handed it over, smiling and turning away, letting out a small huff of disappointment at not getting to drink it. Though truthfully the tea from there was a little watery for him.

He heard Kiku clear his throat behind him. "Arthur?" the man asked, "Why is there a number on this cup?"

Arthur turned his head quickly, "What? What number?"

Kiku held the cup out, pointing to the number, "Here."

Arthur frowned, taking back the cup, "Well I'll be…" he mumbled to himself, "Uh, Kiku," he said softly, "I'll have to take this back, I need this number."

Kiku's face dropped slightly, "Oh ok… You just need the cup? Can I pour the tea into another cup?"

"Of course," Arthur said with a smile, his heart beating in his throat as the other man walked off. This couldn't be what he thought it was, the mere idea of it was…

He put the cup down, biting his lip and taking out his phone to punch the number in, quickly writing out a message.

'_Hello, who is this? I found this number on my cup.'_

He held his phone tight in his hand, smiling at Kiku as he took the cup to pour the tea into his own, the smaller man smiling in return and thanking him.

Arthur's heart jumped into his throat as he felt his phone buzz, letting out a small huff as he saw that the number had replied with only one word.

_'Finally!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur and Francis had been texting for hours, what had started as a one word reply had evolved into paragraphs about almost every aspect of their lives, their hobbies, likes, dislikes, fears. Almost everything. Of course Arthur hadn't yet plucked up the courage to tell him about his children. What if that scared him off? He liked this man so much, the last thing he wanted was to lose him before he could see what a nice man he was. Maybe if he liked him enough before finding out he had children then he wouldn't leave him in the dust when he found out about them.

Before he knew it it was nearing midnight, he almost jumped when he looked up at the clock, his face draining as he realised he'd be woken in less than 6 hours by a screaming child.

He swore under his breath and shook his head trudging up the stairs and exhaling as he waked into his room, glancing down at his phone as it buzzed again, yet another long winded yet delightfully interesting text from Francis about something he and he friends did.

'I'm changing for bed' he sent back quickly, smiling softly and letting out a soft sigh as he put the phone down.

He moved away to undress himself, glancing back at the phone as it buzzed, he let out a small huff; the reply would have to wait a moment.

He frowned as it buzzed again, deciding now to look. His eyes widened as he read 'Me too' and saw a picture underneath.

"Oh my god," he muttered to himself as he sat on the bed, a deep blush coming to his face.

'You sent me a naked picture of yourself' he stated, his eyes affixed to the picture on his phone.

'Oui' the French man sent back, 'Do you like it?'

Arthur paused for a moment, his breath hitching, still staring at the photo.

'Well yes I suppose so' he sent after a moment.

'Would you like to send one back?'

Arthur smiled weakly, trying to hide the expression from no one and clearing his throat softly.

He chewed his lip, texting back 'Ok'.

He looked down at his phone, now stumped.

How did he..? He frowned, looking through the options menu on the phone. He knew how to take photos, Alfred had taught him that, but he didn't know how to send them through text, and he didn't want to screw up, the last thing he wanted was to send all his contacts a picture of himself half nude.

'Take your time' Francis sent after a couple of minutes of Arthur trying to figure out how to send a damn photo.

"Alright, alright," he mumbled to himself. "…Now or never…"

He cleared his throat and got to his feet, he finished undressing and posed himself the same way Francis had done in the one he'd sent. He cringed slightly at the sight of himself and took the photo, fumbling with the phone as he tried to send the photo.

"How do I bloody…" his sentence flittered off and he frowned at the phone, he seemed to have found the button to send one but he wasn't sure. He snapped another photo of his shoes on the floor, sending that to test that he did in fact have the right button.

'Arthur..?' Francis sent after a moment, seemingly confused by the photo he'd sent. 'You know you don't have to send one if you don't want to'

Arthur frowned at the phone, mumbling to himself "Shut up…" before sending the almost-nude photo he'd taken.

He stared at it on the screen, frowning to himself; he did not look good, not in his eyes at least…

He chewed his lip, waiting for a response from the French man. What if he didn't like it? What if that was the last interaction they would have?

He'd never be able to go into that bakery again, he'd never taste another pain au chocolat from there.

His heart jumped as his phone buzzed again, scrambling to look at the reply.

'Very nice' it said, Arthur blushed, letting out a small huff.

'I wish I were there to finish undressing you' Francis sent.

Arthur blushed, a smile flickering onto his face. He'd never done this before, or had anyone say anything like that.

'Really?' he sent back. 'I didn't think I looked that good.'

'You're kidding,' Francis replied, 'You look exquisite Arthur, how can you think you don't.'

Arthur smiled to himself, feeling himself relax, he laid back on the bed, focussed souly on their conversation. 'I've never thought I looked that nice'

His eyes widened as the next message sent; 'looking at you has made me hard'

'Really?' he sent back immediately, a small lump of excitement forming in his throat, an unexplainable smile coming to his face.

'Oui, do you want to see?'

Arthur felt his body tense, his breath hitching again. He frowned and thought it over for a moment; he'd only been speaking with this man for a day, he barely knew him.

But this was so nice, he'd never done anything like his before, it felt so freeing.

He swallowed hard. 'Sure.'

He sat in bed staring at his phone, waiting for a new photo, cursing himself internally, he felt so weak, he was a father, a middle aged man, he shouldn't be doing this, yet he was.

The picture appeared on the screen and Arthur couldn't help letting out a soft moan at the sight of the man's hard length. He almost felt like crying.

'I've got the feeling I'm too old to do this,' he sent back after a moment.

'Arthur,' Francis said back, 'You're a man, men have urges and there's nothing wrong with following them through.'

Arthur felt a flood of relief reading the sentence, letting out a small huff and scrolling back up to admire the picture Francis had sent him, letting out another gentle groan and biting his lip.

'You look very good,' Arthur sent after a moment.

'Oh thank you' Francis replied, 'You can send me one if you like.'

Arthur nodded and lay flat on the bed, pulling off his boxers and throwing them on the floor, looking down at himself, surprised by how hard he was already. He swallowed hard and took the photo, his heart thumping hard in his chest as he sent the photo.

'That looks nice' Francis said a few seconds later, 'very impressive.'

Arthur smiled to himself, sending Francis a message of thanks.

He held himself limply, his mind wondering to the thought of Francis touching himself and looking at the photos he'd sent.

His hand moved slowly on himself, he frowned at the lack of communication from Francis. 'Are you doing what I think you're doing?'

'Perhaps, what do you think I'm doing?'

Arthur felt himself blush, he let out a weak chuckle, biting his lip. 'Well, considering the photos we just exchanged, I'd bet you were touching yourself.'

He continued to stroke himself as he waited for Francis's response, running his thumb over his tip and letting himself imagine the French man's moaning.

He jolted slightly as his phone buzzed, he rushed to see Francis's text, 'You are such a dirty man, how could you think I'd do something like that?'

Arthur huffed, smiling, 'Don't lie to me.'

'Fine, yes I am, do you have a problem with that?'

His breath hitched, his hand moving slightly faster on his shaft, "Shit…" he mumbled to himself, typing out a reply, 'And I'm the dirty man?'

'What about you, are you touching yourself?'

Arthur panted softly, biting his lip and letting out another moan, 'Perhaps.'

He could practically hear the man chuckling as he read the message.

'Do you want another photo?' Francis asked. Arthur's breath jolted as he read the text.

'Please' he replied, instantly realising how needy and cringe worthy that sounded. He let out another moan as another photo of the French man's cock appeared on his phone, his eyes widening at the liquid dripping down the man's length.

'You're finished already?' he asked.

'No,' Francis replied, 'that's precum and lube.'

"Shit," Arthur mumbled to himself, tipping his head back against his pillow, his hand moving fast on himself. He moaned softly, his eyes fixed on the photo.

'I'm close,' he texted back.

'Send me a photo when you're finished.'

He let out a loud moan as he came, his eyes bulging and mouth lulling open. He panted softly as he looked down at himself, focussing himself on taking a photo and sending it to Francis, taking a moment to wipe himself off as he waited for a reply, he could already feel himself becoming sleepy.

'Bel' Francis replied, the word followed by a number of heart symbols, then a picture of himself, pearly white liquid covering his hand, far more covering his than had covered Arthur's. 'Me too' said the caption of the photo.

'That was nice,' Arthur said, still panting softly as he sent the message, '…I should really go to sleep now, I have to be up early.'

'Oui, me too,' Francis answered, 'have a good sleep.'

'You too.'


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur found himself unable to stop smiling as he and Francis walked down the path that ran through the centre of the park, he'd been the one to suggest the park so he was enjoying himself, he couldn't say the same for Francis, but the man was smiling so Arthur assumed he was at the least not unhappy with his choice.

He loved this park, it was always so quiet, even on days like this when the sun was shining and it was warm enough for him to have voluntarily left his jumper at home. The local children played on the swings and a few couples walked the same path as them, but that was it.

They walked hand in hand toward the outdoor cafe that stood in the corner of the park. Francis had taken hold of Arthur's had about 5 minutes into the date and had refused to let go since then. Walking under the canopy together, between the tables and towards the small building where they served the customers.

Arthur paused as they reached the stand, turning his head to look at Francis, smiling at him softly, "What would you like? I'll pay."

Francis let out a small hum in thinking, "Just an icecream please, Arthur," he jolted slightly as he looked at the menu written on the board, "Oh, and a coffee, they have the light roast I like."

"Light roast?" Arthur said to verify, gently pulling his hand from Francis's grip to pull his wallet out of his pocket.

"Oui," Francis smiled, "It means it's stronger."

Arthur nodded, "Well ok then…" He pulled away from the older man (a fact he'd only discovered half an hour ago), and ordered icecream for them both, a coffee for Francis and a cup of tea for himself.

He looked around as they readied his order, seeing Francis taking a seat at one of the cute white plastic tables that coated the canopy covered section of grass. He trotted over to sit down next to him, setting down the tray they'd given him.

He paused for a moment to admire the design of the trays; they had a row of holes down one side to hold their icecreams over the edge of the table.

"That's nifty," he said, gesturing to the design and smiling as he took his cone.

Francis chuckled softly, taking his own, "You're so easily amused," the Frenchman said, smirking.

"I am not," Arthur said haughtily, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head slightly as he began to eat his icecream, "I've just," he paused, "Never seen this design before."

"Yes," Francis said slowly, "And you were amused seeing this new design, that mean you are easily amused." He smiled, cocking his head slightly as he watched the other man's reaction; he glanced away letting out a harp huff. "It's not a bad thing Arthur," he cooed, "It mean you find enjoyment in things, how is that a bad thing?"

"It makes me sound simple," Arthur said shortly, straightening his back and taking a sip of his tea.

"No, it makes it sound like you enjoy your life."

Arthur smiled weakly, his posture relaxing slightly, "Well just don't say it again."

Francis smiled softly, letting out a gentle chuckle and continuing to eat his icecream, beginning to work on the cone. Arthur looked up as someone else walked in, his face drooping as Francis got up from the table, recognising the man.

"Toni," Francis said warmly, pulling the man into a hug, "How are you?"

Arthur frowned at the two talked, licking his icecream slowly and looking up at then periodically, internally flinching slightly as each intimate touch they gave each other.

"Who was that?" he asked as Francis sat back down, smiling weakly at him, "Isn't that the man who owns the pizzeria in the town centre?"

Francis nodded, "Yes him and his partner." He leant back in his chair and returned to sipping his coffee, glancing up at the man he'd been talking to as he walked through.

"You seem close with him," Arthur added, finishing his cone and picking up his tea.

Francis nodded again, his smile changing into a smirk, "Yeah, we used to date."

"Oh," Arthur felt himself stiffen, "You're still friends with your ex?"

Again Francis nodded, cocking his head slightly, "Of course," he let out a weak chuckle, "I'm not a monster." He leant forward, resting his elbows on the table, "We dated 5 years ago, he was a friend before we dated, and he's still my friend."

Arthur nodded, relaxing slightly, he smiled, tapping his fingers on the side of his cup, "Then am I an exception?" Francis cocked his head, frowning softly through confusion. "We weren't friends first," Arthur clarified.

Francis smiled weakly and shrugged, "I've dated people I wasn't friends with before," he answered.

"So I'm just one of many?" Arthur smirked.

"That depends on your definition of 'many'."

Arthur chuckled softly, a soft blush coming to his face. He glanced away, smiling.

"I have been with 21 people in my 38 years," Francis continued, "Some of them were my friend first, some weren't, most of my relationships have been longer than 2 months."

The blush on Arthur's face deepened, he cleared his throat softly, "Oh," he said softly, "That…" he smirked, "I would define that as 'many'."

Francis shrugged, his smile fading slightly, "Oui… well," he let out a small huff, "I can't change the past."

"I've only been with 3," Arthur confessed, speaking slowly, as if it really were a confession. "I was married for 12 years, and I had one relationship before, and one after."

"Married?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes, she died."

"Oh no," Francis cooed, frowning softly, "I'm so sorry."

"I have children as well," Arthur added, observing Francis's reaction.

Francis leant back in his chair, his face blank, "I didn't know."

"I wasn't sure when to tell you, it didn't seem like something I should tell you over text."

Francis paused for a moment, nodding before smiling. "What are their names? How old are they?"

Arthur smiled, pulling out his phone to bring up a photo of the two young boys. "Alfred and Matthew," he smiled, pointing between them. "Alfred is 7 and Matthew is almost 2. Their mother died in child birth."

"I'm sorry," Francis said softly, he swallowed hard and smiled again, "You have gorgeous children."

Arthur chuckled softly and nodded, looking at the phone before locking it and pulling it back in his pocket. "Thank you." He smirked, "So has that scared you off?"

Francis shook his head, "No, not at all." He leaned forward slightly, "It just proves to me how much you like me."

Arthur felt himself blush, he cleared his throat, taking another sip of tea to distract himself. "Well, we've been texting and calling for a little under a week, and, in all honesty, I've never sent," he paused, glancing off to see that no one was listening in, "Photos of myself like that over text."

Francis smiled softly, his eyes set on Arthur, "Well, I enjoyed it."

Arthur bit his lip, "…I would have thought that proved how much I liked you."

Together, without speaking, they got to their feet, beginning to walk out from the canopy. The French man smirked, "But you like me so much that you're thinking of introducing me to your children, that is a _lot_ of 'like'."

"I didn't say I wanted you to meet my children."

"Then why did you mention them so soon?"

Arthur frowned, "I'm telling you now because I didn't want to get too close to you and then have you leave me because of my children."

Francis smiled, "Well I won't leave you, if anything it gives me more of a reason to stay."

They paused at the mouth of the tent, Arthur glancing at Francis, his face breaking into a weak smile. "I shouldn't be this nervous about kissing someone," he said, letting out a soft chuckle, "I'm 35, I'm a widower, a father, and I want to kiss you, but still I'm…" he let his smile widen, clearing his throat softly.

Francis took his hand, leaning in slowly to kiss him, closing his eye for a moment before pulling away. "You are so very cute…" he said softly, his eyes fixed on his lips.

Arthur brushed his tongue over his lips, a soft blush coming to his face, "Well, I…" he swallowed hard, furrowing his brow. "Would you like to come and meet my children?" he asked quickly.

"I would be honoured."


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't you guys start expecting a chapter a day from me.**

Arthur could feel his heart beating faster every time he looked up at the clock, 5 pm looming, gaining on him like a speeding car.

He was sure the boys could tell he was nervous, he hoped that meant they would behave well, but who knew.

He gave them each a juice box and a bag of crisps, sitting them in front of the tv so he could continue to clean.

The table was already set with a number of cream cakes and a pot of tea ready to be filled. He was going to make sure tonight was nice, he'd let nothing get in the way.

"Daddy," Alfred squeaked from the sofa, on his knees looking over the back, watching Arthur clean.

"Yes poppet?" Arthur said absently, trying to ignore the twinge in his back as he bent over to pick up one of the boys toys.

Alfred chewed the flavouring off his fingertips, his drool dripping down the side of his hand. "Do you want me to help?"

Arthur glanced up at him, frowning softly, "No darling, you watch your show."

"Is someone coming over?" Alfred asked, still watching his father, "The last time you acted like this was when that nice man came over."

"You mean Kiku?"

Alfred nodded and smiled, "Yeah! I liked him, he gived nice hugs."

Arthur chuckled softly, "He said you give nice hugs too Alfred… despite him not liking hugs." He cleared his throat, "Well, Alfred, I've got another nice man coming over tonight, this man's very special to daddy, do you understand?"

Alfred chuckled and nodded, "Is he a kiss-buddy?"

Arthur smirked, shaking his head, "We've only kissed once, Alfred."

The child giggled, plopping himself down on his seat and turning to look at his younger brother, who was chewing on the collar of his smartest blue shirt. "Daddy got a kiss-buddy Mattie," he stuck his tongue out, "Bleh…" he looked back at Arthur, "I don't want to watch you kissing, daddy."

Arthur chuckled, "It's ok, we'll save all the kissing for when you're in bed."

"Bed time? But that's hours away," Alfred pouted, "I guess I can let you kiss a little before that. But don't be gross!"

"Thank you Alfred," Arthur smiled, returning to his cleaning, "…Daddy's never gross anyway, you should know that."

Alfred smiled softly, swaying on his seat, "You are gross sometimes, I seed you pick your nose before."

Arthur frowned, "That's enough, you mustn't talk like that once Francis gets here."

The child settled slightly, mumbling "Sorry daddy."

Arthur finished a few minutes later, just enough time to spare to go and change his shirt.

He rifled through his draws to find a plain white button up shirt, pulling it on and walking back into the livingroom, stopping by the sofa to check on his two kids.

"Are you ready my boys?" Arthur said with a soft smile.

They nodded in unison, "We been ready for two hours," Alfred huffed.

"And you Matthew?" Arthur asked the smaller child.

"Yeah," the 2 year old answered, reaching up at Arthur as if asking to be picked up. Arthur obliged and lifted the child into his arms, beginning to pace the room as he always did when he was nervous.

"He'll be here any minute. Do either of you need the toilet before he gets here?"

"No daddy," the boys chorused.

"Good."

He jumped slightly as the doorbell rang. "That'll be him." He walked to the door and answered, smiling at the sight of the French man, "Francis, hi."

"Arthur," Francis cooed, pulling him into a soft hug, squishing Matthew softly between them as he kissed his cheek, "Good to see you again."

"Ew," Alfred said from behind them, "Kisses already?"

Francis smiled widely as he pulled away from Arthur, looking down at the 7 year old. "I kissed him hello, it's not that bad. Don't you want a kiss hello?"

The kid pouted and frowned, "No," he grunted, crossing his arms. "I only hug."

"Well ok, a hug will do for now." Francis chuckled softly and dropped to his knees, pulling Alfred into a soft hug, stroking his arm as he pulled away, "It's nice to meet you Alfred."

"You already know my name?"

"Of course," Francis said, still smiling as he got up, "Your daddy told me about you." He looked at the child in Arthur's arms, "And this must be Matthew, oh he's so cute…" he held out his hand, "May I?"

Arthur nodded and handed him the toddler, pulling away to let Francis into the apartment. "Welcome, uh, if you'll come through to the kitchen, I'm just making some tea."

"Daddy went out especial to buy cakes and stuff today," Alfred said as he followed them into the kitchen, hopping onto his usual seat at the table.

"Oh did he?" Francis chuckled softly, sitting down and moving Matthew in his arms, making faces at him. "I suppose being a single father doesn't leave much time to bake."

"It truly does not…" Arthur said with a listless sigh, shaking his head.

Alfred shook his head, picking up a scone and taking a bite out of it. "Daddy makes us pancakes every Saturday."

"Oh that's nice," Francis said, smiling up at Arthur as he boiled the kettle.

Arthur nodded, pausing for a moment to watch Francis handle Matthew, smiling softly at him.

"Oh you are the most gorgeous baby, oui, oui."

Alfred frowned, "Why are you saying 'wee'"

Francis smirked, "Oui is yes in French"

"Oh."

Arthur sighed softly, pouring water into the tea pot and moving the tray to the table. "…It'll just take a minute."

Francis smiled up at him, pushing out the other chair, "Have a seat."

Arthur nodded and complied, taking an éclair and taking a bite, "You're very good with him," he said in reference to Matthew.

"I've always liked children…" Francis said, looking between Arthur and Matthew, "And this little boy is particularly cute. He's very quiet."

Arthur chuckled, leaning back in his seat, "You won't be saying that at three in the morning when he's screaming his lungs out."

Francis smirked, looking Arthur up and down, "So I'll still be here at three in the morning?"

"Maybe if you play your cards right."

Alfred frowned, "Daddy, it's a school night, you can't have a sleep over on a school night!"

Arthur frowned, leaning over to pat Alfred's hand, "Daddy's an adult, some rules are different for adults. And he may not be staying anyway."

"I'd like to," Francis said softly, moving his foot under the table to rub up Arthur's leg.

Arthur blushed, clearing his throat and pouring out tea for each of them, "Well… as I said, if you play your cards right."

They drank their tea in silence, Arthur and Francis sharing secret glances and smiles as Francis's foot creeped further up Arthur's leg.

"Daddy, can I go watch tv?" Alfred asked loudly, loud enough to make Matthew jump and nuzzle against Francis's chest. Arthur nodded, his mouth filled with cake, gesturing towards the door.

The kid jumped up from the table and ran through to the livingroom, letting out a small happy hoot. Arthur smiled as the boy left, lifting himself to his feet and leaning across the table to kiss Francis softly, cupping his face, his eyes slipping closed, he let out a soft moan as he pulled away, his face flushed.

"What was that for?" Francis asked quietly, "Not that I don't like it."

Arthur smiled as he sat back down, "I've never seen someone look at my children the same way I do," he cooed gently.

Francis chuckled softly, looking down at the boy in his arms, "He's just so sweet… Can he even talk yet? He looks old enough to."

"He's 2," Arthur said, letting out a small sigh, "And he can speak, but he doesn't usually unless you ask him a question… For example," he reached out to stroke Matthew's face, "Are you sleepy Mattie?"

The blond child squirmed in Francis's hold, nodding softly, "Yeah…" he said quietly, yawning to affirm his answer.

Arthur chuckled softly, raising himself to his feet and taking Matt from Francis's arms, "Well it is past 6, he should have gone to sleep at half past 5."

Francis nodded, "Why don't you put him to bed and I'll go and get to know Alfred."

Arthur smiled and nodded softly, "Yes, ok," he bounced Matthew softly in his arms, leaving the room and walking through to the room that the two boys shared, beginning to change the boy into his onesie. "Do you like Francis, Matthew?"

The small boy nodded as his father maneuverer him, doing up the Velcro on his back. "Oui," he squeaked, letting out a soft giggle.

"Look at you, 2 and already bilingual." He lifted the child back up, running a hand through his hair, "Don't make a habit of that." He smiled at him, "You ready for bed?"

Matthew nodded, closing his eyes as Arthur put him in his cot.

"Ok sweetheart," Arthur said, pulling the blanket over him, "Night night my boy."

**Please review!**


End file.
